


Going to Hell

by katyaleighb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Closet Sex, F/M, Hand Over Mouth, Mild Restraining, Orgasm, Sex, Sugar wouldn't melt in Steve's mouth, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaleighb/pseuds/katyaleighb
Summary: Darcy attends a fundraiser, where her ex Steve Rogers decides to remind her that they aren't really over.





	Going to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy guys, this is un beta'd, super rough since I just sat and wrote it out like usual, and I had a thought and decided to share it. I own nothing, but feel free to comment/send feedback/whatevs. 
> 
> Just don't be a dick. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Darcy Lewis was going to hell.

She was absolutely sure that she, lab assistant extraordinaire, shield sister of HRH Thor of Asgard, questionable lovechild of Phil Coulson (she’s sneaky AF, ok), and Tony Stark (…have you seen them in the same room? They’re related) would burn in hell.

The night started off beautifully. She was wrapped in a gown that cost more than a month of rent (if she paid it, thanks Tony), that shimmered like a midnight sky when she walked. Her hair was curled and piled up, showing off the smooth slope of her neck and shoulders. Her lipstick was absent, a habit that she still hadn’t gotten back into after her breakup with Steve. She made up for the missing red lipstick, with a silver chain that wrapped tight around her neck, embedded with bright little rubies.

Charity dinner, Darcy has arrived and is ready to leech money out of the one-percent-ers flooding the venue, for starving, homeless people in disaster torn areas. This is angel worthy, isn’t it?

Problem is, people that go to charity auctions with the Avengers, where Tony, (go dad!) Stark gave millions away to disaster relief, only to end up in a closet with their ex-boyfriend, didn’t go to heaven.

They _really_ didn’t get to go to the good place, when said ex-boyfriend – the paragon of truth in these here United States – hikes their dress up, covers their mouth, and buries his hand between her thighs, and starts finger fucking her so good that she _swears_ she can hear St. Peter.

_Hot, flame filled hell where there’s no coffee, no pop-tarts, and not a single bad-ass playlist to be found._

_She’ll never see the pearly gates, never know if Prince and Whitney are hanging out making music with Jesus, nev-_

“Nnnng!”, she breathed out hard against the palm covering her mouth, her body immediately responding to the fingers that went from stroking along her sex, to pushing knuckle-deep inside of her. She was so wet that she heard it, making a needy whimper leave her as the fingers wasted no time, filling her as they curved to rub at her walls.

A searing, open mouth kiss pressed to the side of her neck, a few days worth of scruff rasping against her skin, making her whine higher, louder against the hand clasped over her mouth.

“’m sorry, Doll”, rumbled Steve, masking a chuckle as he twisted his hand between her thighs to let a rough thumb sweep over the bundle of nerves at the top of her mound.

His mouth latched back onto that spot on her neck, sucking harshly, holding her tighter when her hands weakly smacked at his arms.

“You were thinking too much, I just wanted to help”.

Darcy would have rolled her eyes if they weren’t busy rolling to the back of her head already.

Darcy twisted, arched, shuddered In his arms, and Steve was soaking up every minute of it.

When his fingers curled again, Darcy keened against his hand so loudly that he muffled a laugh against her neck.

“Shhhhh, doll. Don’t wanna get interrupted, do you?”

When his fingers curled and pushed into her mouth,  mimicking his fingers thrusting inside of her and she started to messily suck and lick them, he groaned and hauled her body even closer to his, rocking her back into his hardened cock that she could feel between the layers of his suit and her dress.

“God Darce, I miss this hot little mouth around me”.

When she was so, so close and she was trembling, grasping at any part of him she could, hands finding their way behind her to grasp at his button-up until she’s there-almost-oh god- and with tears spilling down her cheeks she starts cumming all over his fingers.

He pulled a dirty trick and covered her mouth and nose with one hand, while his thumb on the other pushed his nail into the right side of her clit and that fucker _knew_ she’d have to scream.

He deserved her teeth biting into his palm as she fell apart, leaning her weight back into him as her legs gave out and she rode out her orgasm held up completely by rock hard super soldier muscles.

She came to with him shushing her, getting her to match his deep, even breaths. Darcy stared up at him, eyes hazy and unfocused but still able to make out Steve’s eyes cutting through the darkness to stare at her, taking in every inch of her that he could before she would slip away. Again. 

She probably looked like a wreck – flushed, dress still bunched up around her thighs, the straps of her dress sliding off of her shoulders – but Steve just grinned, tucking a loose curl from her updo behind her ear, fingers drumming against the hickey blossoming on her neck.

Darcy stayed silent as she turned away from him, honestly still trying to regulate her breathing because _Jesus fuck_ that man could make her cum, as she straightened up. Her fingers brushed over where she knew she was bruising on her neck, before flying out to smack one of the Biceps of Freedom.

“Seriously?! I can’t hide this Steve, damn it!”

Chuckling, pure, patriotic Steve Rogers guided her carefully out of the storage closet, eyes darting along the hallway as he spotted a group for them to blend back in with as conversation flowed.

Right before they entered the fray, his hand brushed against her lower back, drawing her attention back up-up-up to his baby blues.

Instead, her eyes locked on his lips wrapping around his fingers, sucking her cum off of them, his fingers coming away with an audible sound and a wicked smirk.

Steve leaned down, pressing a kiss to her cheek with a murmured, “Don’t wear my colors if you don’t wanna be my girl, princess”. Before turning into the fray and greeting a senator with a mega-watt smile and firm handshake. His arm wrapped around the short blond next to him, body shifting with a turn to allow Darcy to slip away as his date, Sharon fucking Carter beamed up at him as he made small talk

“Thank you senator for your donation, I know that I speak for the whole team when we say that we appreciate your support. These people have gone too long without resources, and I knew that we as a country couldn’t stand by and not help.”

She swears to God an eagle cawed.

Darcy Lewis was going to hell.

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, feedback, prompts, whatevs are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
